Alonzo
Alonzo is the leader of the Italian Mafia in Chicago and one of the main antagonist's in the Sift Heads World series. He is son of an Unnamed Red Mafia Boss and Brother of Anthonny aka Tony. He is Using Blue Tie(Sift Heads1) and He is Mentoined in Sift Heads1 and Alonzo is Nephew of Johnson Biography 'Sift Heads Act 1: Bloody Newcomer ' Alonzo first appears at the beginning of the game. At the docks, Alonzo points a pistol at Vinnie's head. He proclaims that Vinnie must die because the Italian mafia has been losing money ever since Vinnie became a bounty hunter. When Vinnie declares that he is not alone, Kiro unsheathes his katana and comes out of hiding to cut off Alonzo's right arm (which had been holding the pistol). Vinnie grabs the gun before it falls and shoots it at Alonzo and later he shoots at Alonzo's assistant's Luzio and Rhino. Later on, the newspapers shows that Alonzo survived a shot in the head and was very angry with the lost of his upper right arm. The bounty hunters decide that Alonzo is an immediate threat and make it their goal to find the best informant in Chicago, the Black Fox, to hunt the mafia leader down. After the Black Fox is hired, he leads them to a villa in Italy where Alonzo is presumably hiding. However, in the villa, the bounty hunters find a tape recording waiting for them. The mafia leader laughs at their efforts in trying to kill him and promises to make them suffer. Sift Heads World: Act 3:Alonzo's Reinforcement Alonzo bribed the Commissioner of the Police, and he was able to put one of the team in jail, only to be broken out of jail very soon by the rest of the group. Finally, at the end of Chapter III, Vinnie and his team were able to catch Alonzo and is locked up in Vinne's safe house. Sift Heads World Act 5:An Exotic Job Unfortunately,Yuuma helped Alonzo escape his cell by setting bombs in the safe house while the team was away in The Amazon Jungle killing mercenaries for an artifact that a collector hired them to grab. He then helps Yumma with his plan to enter in American black market. When the plan failed, he orders the kill of Vinnie's informant Black Fox and hired freelance photographer to take a picture of the player killing the Chicago commissioner to have the police after the 3 bounty hunters. Death Sift Heads World Act 7: Ultimatum Alonzo is with Yumma in the Mafia headquarters finnishing amoney transaction when they are surpreended by Vinnie. Alonzo shoots Vinnie and believes that he killed him. When he sees that Kiro killed Yumma, Alonzo shoots Kiro in the arm and says to him that he will kill him for cutting his arm in Act 1. When Alonzo is about to kill Kiro, Vinnie appears and says he missed him and shoots Alonzo with an RPG-7 that he found in the hallway. A dying Alonzo is on the ground with pieces of glass in is body, Vinnie approaches and tells Alonzo to say goodbye. Alonzo replies by saying " Die in hell! You're a dead man... You will never stop me... Bastard.". Vinnie shoots him 10 times in the head, finishing once and for all. Apperances Category:Male Characters